Armed Forces of the Philippines
|domestic_suppliers = Armscor Ferfrans Floro International Cooperation United Defense Manufacturing Corporation Steelcraft Industrial & Development Corporation Propmech Corporation FBMA Marine Inc. Aviation Composite Technology Aerotech Industries Philippines, Inc. Philippine Aerospace Development Corporation}} |imports = |exports = |history = Kalayaan Islands Dispute Philippine Insurgency}} |ranks = }} The Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) is the military of the Republic of the Philippines responsible for defending the sovereignty, the territorial integrity, and the citizens of the Philippines. The Commander-in-chief of the AFP is the President of the Republic of the Philippines, currently President Benigno Aquino III. The Chief of Staff heads the AFP General Headquarters which is at the top of the military command structure. The AFP includes the Army, Air Force, and Navy for its service branches. The Philippine Marines is a special branch under the Navy while the AFP Military Police is under the General HQ. Each branch has their own special forces. The AFP is a volunteer force and no mandatory military service is enforced though military training or civil training is required for students in high school. As of 2012, the AFP is reported to have a manpower strength of 150,000. The AFP Modernization Act of 1990 stipulates for each Commander-in-Chief to plan and apply a 4-year modernization program during his tenure. Historically, the AFP traces its roots from the Filipino revolutionaries of the Katipunan. Cadet and ceremonial uniforms are made to look like Katipunero military outfits. Owing also to the historical founding of the Philippine nation (the first and second republics were characteristically military governments), the military has a significant impact and influence on political affairs. It is not uncommon for a high-ranking military officer to run for public office after retirement. Defense procurement has been provided mostly by foreign suppliers from South Korea, Singapore, Indonesia, South Africa, Israel, Italy, France, Germany, United States, and United Kingdom. Initiatives to strengthen a domestic defense industry has been started by Ferdinand Marcos but declined through the years. Fidel V. Ramos, Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, and Noynoy Aquino made efforts to strengthen domestic defense industry with varying results. Arroyo was credited for being largely successful in achieving her domestic defense program (production of Filipino Armored Vehicles-series, local manufacture of armored vehicles, aircraft, naval ships). History Current Status Organization General Headquarters The General Headquarters is at the top of the executive military command structure of the AFP. It is composed of high-ranking personnel from the service branches of the military. The GHQ's role is to provide policies and frameworks with which the AFP as a whole will adopt and implement. It is also involved in formulating strategies and tactics for troop movement and is ultimately responsible for maintaining combat readiness and performance standard. The GHQ also recommends merits and promotion to distinguishable soldiers for the approval of the Commander-in-Chief and serves as the ex officio Board of Directors for the Philippine Military Academy. The GHQ's headquarters is in Fort Andres Bonifacio, Taguig City, Metro Manila. Joint Strategic Planning Command The Joint Strategic Planning Command is a relatively new office that hopes to better integrate and promote coordination between the AFP service branches by having a joint extra structure for commanding officers, specially for the high-ranking ones. The JSPC also provides as an avenue for COs to advise each other. In 2008, commanding officers from the Army, Navy, Marines, and Air Force were given an extra structure to the regular AFP structure to accommodate the Joint Strategic Planning Command's objectives. The establishment of the new structure was also to deter officers from joining mutiny attempts within the AFP and for the GHQ to have more chances to approach the lower ranked COs. The headquarters of the Joint Strategic Planning Command is in Fort Andres Bonifacio, Taguig City, Metro Manila. Joint Special Operations Command The Joint Special Operations Command is a relatively new office that handles all special forces units of the AFP. In 2008, special forces units from the Army, Navy, Marines, and Air Force were all structured under one command to better manage and monitor the units. The restructuring was caused by a series of repeated mutiny attempts (2003, 2006, 2007) with rebel soldiers recruited mostly from special forces units. The restructuring was also an alternative in reducing upkeep costs by having a joint training garrison instead of each branch having their respective training bases. The headquarters of the Joint Special Operations Command is in an expanded Fort Ramon Magsaysay, Palayan City, Nueva Ecija. AFP Military Intelligence The AFP Military Intelligence is a small organization within the military that secures and assesses intelligence that are to be used for military . It mainly investigates on evidences found by soldiers on the field and on data gathered by ranging & detection bases. It also provides undercover, reconnaissance, and surveillance services. The AFP-MI employs , electronic facilities, and . Philippine Military Academy The military academy of the AFP that produces commissioned officers. It is also the principal military training reserve in the Philippines with features catering the naval, air, and ground components. The AFP-PMA is headquartered in Camp Antonio Luna, Malolos, Bulacan. In, 2011, virtual simulators were installed in AFP-PMA for flight training. Philippine Army The ground warfare component of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. The Philippine Army is the oldest service branch of the AFP tracing its roots from the revolutionary army of the Katipunan. Army Aviation The Philippine Army Aviation is part of the PA that employs fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters for transport, reconnaissance, and close air support. Philippine Navy The naval warfare component of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. The Philippine Navy is the second oldest service branch of the AFP founded from the Spanish vessels captured by the Katipuneros during the Philippine Revolutionary period. PN vessels are marked with the markings "BRP" meaning Barko ng Republika ng Pilipinas (Ship of the Republic of the Philippines). Philippine Marine Corps The Philippine Marine Corp is under the PN that provides ground warfare capabilities. The PMC is usually deployed for expeditionary purposes. The PMC is one of the oldest military bodies of the AFP. It started from the Katipunero soldiers attached to ships acting as secondary armaments. Naval Aviation The Philippine Naval Aviation is a part of the PN that employs fixed-wing aircraft and helicopters for transport, reconnaissance, maritime patrol, and close air support. The PNA supports the naval ships of the PN and the PMA. Philippine Air Force The air warfare component of the Armed Forces of the Philippines. The Philippine Air Force is the newest service branch of the AFP formed during World War II with foreign assistance from Imperial Japan. Equipment Modernization Historical Bases AFP Camps PA Forts PN Naval Stations PMC Barracks PAF Air Bases Gallery See Also * Department of National Defense (Philippines) * AFP Military Police * National Security Council * National Defense College of the Philippines * National Intelligence Coordinating Agency ** NICA-Cyber & Electronic Operations ** NICA-Paramilitary Operations ** NICA-Special Covert Operations * Presidential Security Group * Philippine Reserves' Joint Command ** Civic-Military Development Operations ** Reserve Officers' Training Corps ** Citizen Armed Force Geographical Unit * Department of the Interior and Local Government (Philippines) * National Bureau of Investigation * Philippine National Police ** PNP-Special Action Force ** PNP-Special Task Forces ** PNP-Attached Services ** PNP-Academy * Barangay Tanod Category:RepublikangPilipinas